supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Latias y Latios
Latias (ラティアス''' Ratiasu'') y Latios (ラティオス''' Ratiosu'') son personajes de la franquicia ''Pokémon''. Son los Pokémon legendarios que aparecen como protagonistas de la película Héroes Pokémon, los cuales fueron introducidos en la tercera generación. Son del tipo dragón/psíquico. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] aparecen en las Poké Balls, siendo la primera pareja de Pokémon que sale de la misma Poké Ball. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cuando uno de los dos sale de una Poké Ball, se aleja y llama al otro. A continuación, ambos utilizan su ataque Ala de acero, cruzando velozmente la pantalla en diagonal, tal como lo hacen los ayudantes Kat y Ana, pero uno solo a la vez. El impacto tiene una elevadísima potencia y fácilmente puede provocar un K.O. Cuando Latios y Latias cruzan la pantalla, producen una ráfaga de viento que arrastra a los jugadores hacia la orilla del escenario. Descripción del trofeo Español :Latias y Latios right|90px :Dos Pokémon Eon. Los LATIOS son machos y los LATIAS, hembras. Si sienten la presencia de un humano o enemigo, ellos generalmente usarán el don de sus colas para doblar la luz y volverse invisibles. Usan telepatía para hablar a sus acompañantes. Viajan juntos, pero incluso así, rara vez son vistos. Son una combinación de los tipos Psíquico y Dragón. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Latias and Latios :Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak to companions. They travel in herds, but even so, they are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon and Psychic types. :*''GBA: Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Emerald'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 En este juego actuan igual que en el anterior, pero además de salir de las Poké Ball, también salen de las Master Ball. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Latias y Latios :Latias y Latios son Pókemon Eón. Ambos son de tipo Dragón y Psíquico. Latias (de color rojo) es hembra , y Latios (azul) es macho. Al plegar los brazos hacia dentro, se vuelven super aerodinámicos y pueden volar más rápido que un reactor. Combinan velocidad y trabajo en equipo cuando se unen para atacar con su Ala de Acero. Inglés :Latias and Latios :'' Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon- and Psychic-types. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. Be folding their arms in, they become super aerodynamic and can fly faster then fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing.'' Galería Latias y Latios SSBB.jpg|Latias y Latios en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Latias (1) SSBB.png|Latias volando. Latios SSBB.jpg|Latios volando. Latias SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Latias atacando a Samus en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS''. Latios SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Latios en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS''. Latias en SSB4 Wii U.png|Latias junto a Samus Zero en Super Smash Bros. 4. Latias SSB4 Wii U.png|Latias volando en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Latios SSB4 Wii U.png|Latios volando en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Curiosidades *El público no se asombra cuando Latias y Latios son invocados, pero sí lo hacen con todos los otros Pokémon legendarios. Enlaces externos Véase también